L and light godly cereal killers
by lozzaashiro
Summary: i have only done chapter one but i will Finnish it and write more every few is about L and light using the death note to kill people and they turn into cereal killers and the rule the world like gods


Death notes new owner

デスノートの新しい所有者

Chapter 1

第1章

Light Yagami, a normal high school student was walking home from school and a thunder storm hit Tokyo. He was almost home when suddenly a book fell from the sky onto light's head. He removed it from his head and looked up wondering where it came from. He looked around him to see if anyone had thrown It but no one was around, It was late after all. He looked at the cover to see if it had a name on it.

"Death note?... what's that meant to mean?" Light said to himself quietly. He quickly flicked through it but nothing seemed to be in it so he just put it in his bag to take home with him.

"I'm home, I'm going to study in my room so don't disturb me" Light shouted while running up the stairs. Light sat at his desk and reopened the death note. In the front were instructions on how to use this book.

"Instructions think of someone and write their name down while picturing that person's face so you don't accidentally kill another person with the same name. You can write that person's actions before death and how they died in detail under their name. If the death is not specified then that person merely dies of a heart attack within 40 seconds. This is so detailed for a joke , but no harm in actually doing it". Light wrote and pictured his best friend Yuki Akito. He wrote the Yuki will walk to my house and get here at 8 o'clock today and will knock on the door. When I open it at 1 past 8pm Yuki will just off the apartment balcony.

Light sat down in his room studying and his sister and mum went out. Light got bored so he stared to read porno mags and completely forgot about the death note and what he wrote in it. He was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. When he opened the door Yuki was standing there but then suddenly jumped off the balcony committing suicide. Light suddenly remembered about the death note so he looked at the time. It happened exactly according to what he wrote and light went into shock and fainted.

When light woke up he was tucked up in bed. He thought it was a dream until he opened his blind and saw the blood stains on the road.

"I am going to find the owner of this book and give it back I don't want it… I kill my best friend with it". Light said while looking for the book. He suddenly realised it was missing and he didn't want anyone to find it.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuum" Light shouted while running down the stairs. He was about to ask her if she had seen a black book anywhere but when he got to the living room. The legendary L was sitting on my sofa with my mum and scared looking sister. L was holding the death note and they all were giving me an evil stare. My mum started to cry and I wasn't sure what she was crying about but I'm pretty sure it's about me and that death note book. I think she found out I killed Yuki. Light couldn't stand the sight of his crying mother and the evil looking L so he decided to leave.

"I'm going out I'll be back soon" Light shouted as he closed the door. It was still raining and he stared to cry. He started to run. He was running as if his late for something or something is after him. He didn't know where he was going but just kept on running until he bumped into a sexy lady knocking her to the wet floor.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going". Light said slowly as he was out of breath. He went to help her up off the floor but suddenly she flew up in the air and hovered just above the ground.

"it is impossible for you to see hear or feel me if you haven't touched the death note. I am a shinigami and my name is Usagi. I am the former owner the death note. Are you the one who possesses it?" Usagi said loudly.

"I'm sorry but I cannot get it back I did have it but L took it and knowing him he won't give it back coz that's what little annoying cousins do."

Usagi didn't say anything she just glared at me in a evil way.

"I'm guessing you want me to take you to it. Come this way" Light said politely and calmly.

Finally they got to his apartment and his mother and sister had gone they had taken all their possessions. Light walking into the living room and L was still there on the sofa eating cake.

"What are you still doing here and where is my sister, mum and their possessions?" Light asked impolitely

" well that's no way to talk to family."

"Answer me now! Where is my mother and sister?" Light shouted louder

"When you were gone they grabbed their possessions and have left to go and live back with your father in the small cottage house next to the police station the other side of town. They left you a note and money" L said while giving him an envelope. Light opened the envelope and inside was £100 and a letter saying…

…"to my dear light,

I love you so much but we can't live with you anymore. We know you killed someone and we are moving to reassure our safety. We are leaving you this apartment and this money with you also L will be living with you from now on love you so much mother and kyo xxx"

L and Light weren't happy about this but it had to be done and nothing can't be done to prevent it from happening.

Light ran up to is room with tears in his eyes completely forgetting about the shinigami. He lied on his bed with his face in his pillow and suddenly fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night from having a bad dream but screamed.

"Aagh, what are you both doing in my bed?" Light screamed at the shinigami and L. They both pretended not to wake up and were hoping Light wouldn't notice. Luckily he didn't and just left them both clinging onto him while he tried to get to sleep again.


End file.
